Loss and Reunion
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: Jessica Todd is the Twin sister of Yours Truly. When Jessica learns that Jason was murdered by the Joker, she is devastated. She leaves the bat family to seek vengeance on Jason. Will she ever turn back to her only family, or will she continue down the dark path of revenge? Point of view of OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything familiar in this story isn't mine. Any batman characters in this story do not belong to me EXCEPT for my OC that it is centered around. Please don't steal her.

AN: this story is not a true story in the batman universe. Jason Todd did not have a twin sister named Jessica that I am aware of. It is a plot that has true parts that I didn't come up with, but I have added a character that isn't in it and her point of view, so if you don't like plot twists then why are you even on ? Besides that, I'm not the best writer and this isn't pro material. This is just a plot bunny that had attacked my OC and she threw it at me, so now I must write this to get rid of it.

Prologue

I told him it was a stupid idea. Did he listen to me? No. So now the Bat has caught him trying to steal the dang tires from his stupid car and is going to take him away. I don't want to be left alone. But what could I do? He's **_The Batman_** for crying out loud! I'd be squished to a pulp.

I wish Jason would stop staring at me. It's not like I could help him. And what if he shows the bat where I'm at? What would he do to me? Oh no, Jason you idiot! Don't let him put you in the car! Of all people I thought you would have the most street smarts.

Now what am I going to do? NO! Don't start the engine please! Maybe if I just run out there and jump on the hood or something it won't be as bad as I think it will… or maybe just a few steps, perhaps.

Yes! He turned the engine off! Wait… that means he saw me. And he's getting closer. Move Jessica MOVE! Don't just stand there, run to the car and let Jason out! But he'd expect that wouldn't he… probably so what should I- and now I'm out of options.

He's even more intimidating from close up. Is it me or did the temperature just drop about twenty degrees? Is he talking to me? I see his mouth moving but I don't hear anything. He's also getting kind of fuzzy… is that one of his fancy tricks or something. What is Jason doing? Why is he banging on the window and… is he screaming? That's weird; I wouldn't expect him to be doing that around the bat.

Speaking of which, he has a strong grip… why is he shaking me? I feel really woozy all of the sudden. I wish he would let go of me, it's giving me a headache… I think. No, don't pick me up and take me too! You were supposed to let Jason go! Ugh, I wish he hadn't picked me up I feel so light-headed and my vision is really blurry. This guy needs to lighten up and wipe that scowl off his face or it's going to get stuck like that; I bet it already is…..

And with that thought, I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own any thing from the batman universe except Jessica. She is mine.

AN: okay so here is chapter one of however many this story ends up being. If any of you lovely readers have read my other story, I will work on that later but this plot bunny just sprung up and keeps biting my ankles so either you give me a cure for rabies and plot bunny repellent, or you read this story for now! I promise I will update the other story soon. Also, please excuse any of my mistakes with the plotline of this story.

I was standing just in front of where I knew the entrance to the Batcave was. I wasn't permitted to go down there unless it was an 'emergency'. Bruce started training Jason how to fight crime not too long after he took us in. I begged for him to teach me as well but he refused. Eventually, after enough pleading and puppy-dog eyes, he allowed me to learn a few basic maneuvers and what-nots.

Soon he started taking Jason on patrols with him after Dick retired his Robin suit and became Nightwing. Once I asked him if he would take me out on patrol with him. He absolutely rejected the idea. He said I wasn't prepared and I didn't know the risks I would be taking. I asked him if he would consider training me in more depth and _then_ taking me on patrol. He gave me the silent treatment for the next week when I started begging again.

So now I stay up in the manor with Alfred for company and wait until Jason has free-time so I can hang out with him. Jason seemed to know I was bored and upset with Bruce for being an over-protective "father" so he took pity on me and decided to "train" me himself in secret. I loved him for that more than I ever had before.

I decided that boredom and loneliness was emergency enough and went into the secret passageway that lead to the Batcave. When I finally reached the cave floor, I found it empty and void of life. I groaned and drug my feet across the ground and over to one of Bruce's swiveling desk chairs and plopped down into it. I began to swivel back and forth in short turns which gradually lead to the chair spinning in quick circles.

I let my foot skid across the ground to slow me down when I heard the sound of engines coming closer. I looked towards the car entrance and saw the two headlights of the Batmobile and the singular one of a motorcycle race down the walls as the two vehicles came into view.

I tensed up a bit when I saw Dick get off his motorcycle with slumped shoulders and Bruce step out of his car and slam the door shut. I scooted into a wall still in my chair when I realized Bruce noticed my presence and walked my way, and he did not look happy.

"What are you doing down here?!" He asked with anger laced in his voice.

I winced, "I got bored…" I said quietly.

"That's not even remotely a good reason!" he shouted.

I looked down at the floor. Bruce could make you feel guilty over the smallest things.

"Bruce." Dick said softly.

Bruce turned to look at Dick and just stared at him for a while. Dick finally gestured his head toward one of the chairs near the Batcave's monitors. Bruce walked over to the chair and put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face.

Dick walked over to where I was sitting and gave me a sad look.

"We need to talk." He said, getting straight to the point.

"About?" I said.

"Jason" he stated.

"Okay what-"

"Not here" he interrupted, "Let's go back up to the manor and-"

It was my turn to interrupt. "No. Tell me now." I said firmly, not allowing any room for argument.

Dick sighed and pulled up another one of the swivel chairs from the desk close by. It took a few minutes until he finally started to tell me what happened.

"You know who the Joker is right?" he started.

"Yes." was all I said.

"Well, he got hold of Jason" _Where is this going?_

"And he beat him within inches of his life" _He's not going to say what I think he is, is he?_

"And he set off a bomb in the warehouse he had Jason in" _no…no no no no no…_

Dick stopped for a second and took a shaky breath then looked me straight in the eye and finally said those three words I so desperately did not want to hear.

"Jason is dead"

Everything around me stopped and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I replayed those three words over and over again in my mind to make sure I heard right. _Jason is dead. Jason is dead. _There was no way he could really be dead. In my eyes Jason was invincible, he couldn't die.

I thought back to that day when Bruce took us in. I thought that I was going to lose Jason forever. I remember when Jason told me after that, when I had lost consciousness he thought he would lose me. He had been accusing Bruce of drugging me. I remembered the sheepish look Jason had after Bruce told him that I was malnourished and added with the stress and nerves of the situation, passed out.

"Jess?" Dick asked with concern.

I got up from my chair and began walking to the passageway I had come down from. I ignored Dick calling my name and fought the tears threatening to fall. Jason would be strong if he were in this situation…why can't I be?

"Miss Jessica? Is everything all right?" Alfred asked as I walked by.

I ignored him and tried to keep up my veil of strength as one tear rolled down my cheek. I finally reached my door and it seemed taller than it used to be. It loomed over me and casted a shadow upon my being and swallowed me in darkness. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the cold metal doorknob and twisted it. I pushed onto the door and walked into the seemingly empty room with dead ears as the creaking of the door echoed against the walls.

I managed to get to my bed before I broke down in tears. The hot salty droplets left wet streaks all over my face and seeped through my lips and into my mouth allowing the bitter taste to linger on my tongue. Some of the tears weaved around my mouth and dripped down my chin onto my pillow. The pillow muffled my sobs and gave me a strange comforting feeling. I thought of all the times this pillow would have to endure my sadness now that Jason was gone.

Whoever killed Jason, would feel the pain he felt. I would make sure of that.

AN: well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, tell your friends and don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Till nest time!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do I need to do this? Is this necessary? If I owned batman I wouldn't need to be on fanfiction! I could just make more movies and comics and even a TV show! (I'm retarded I know. There's a million TV shows) Meh!

AN: so sorry I took so long to update! I wasn't sure how much time I wanted to go by after the last chapter and because of that it lead to writers block and I didn't know what to do but I think I overcame it…mostly. Anyway, enjoy!

I woke up a few hours later in the middle of the night. I had a death grip on my pillow and my face was stiff with dried tears. I sat up and tried to rub the stiffness out but it wasn't doing any good. I groaned and got off my bed. I sluggishly walked to my closet and grabbed a duffel bag and flung it to the middle of the floor. I started pulling shirts off their hangers and tossed them into the bag. I went to my drawers and yanked several pairs of pants out. I gathered a pile of all the other necessary clothing and fit as much as I could into the bag without busting the zipper. I heaved another bag out from under a mountain of books I've never read and set it next to the other. I started filling it with shoes. Anything helpful piece of attire went into those bags.

I felt myself getting angrier with every article of clothing I packed.

I stalked into my bathroom and tore a small toiletry bag out of the cabinet it was. I started shoving various things into it: toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, soaps, etc. I tried to slam the drawer I had opened but it was a useless as Bruce had installed the "quiet drawers" that stopped themselves from being abused and closed by their own accord. I growled at the let down and kicked the wall. I stormed out of the bathroom hardly satisfied at the resounding _slam! _it made as I jerked it close behind me.

At this point I was fuming. I looked around for something to break but nothing seemed available. I settled for taking a few plastic coat hangers and snapping them into pieces. It didn't help much but at least I had enough sense to throw away the evidence of my outburst.

I carried one of the bags on my shoulder and held the other two's handles in my hands as I readied myself for what I was planning on doing.

I left my room and quietly snuck down the stairs. I made my way through the Manor until I was standing in front of the entrance to the Batcave I had used earlier. I pushed my way through and sealed the doorway behind me. I carefully crept into the cave staying in the shadows just in case Bruce was up late. I dropped my things when I was sure I was alone.

I slowly walked to one of the tables with gadgets and gizmos laid out across it. There were a few bat-a-rangs skewed about and a grappling hook. There was also a small bag filled with little pellets that I assumed would be useful. I scooped up the bat-a-rangs and the pellets but decided to leave the grapple. I had no idea how to use it. I turned to stash my weapons in my bag when I noticed an out-of-place weapon sitting in a trash bin. It was a gun; a pistol. I could just imagine Jason suggesting it and batman immediately turning it down and then inquiring where he had even gotten it.

A small smile formed on my lips and I could hear Jason laughing behind me as if he knew what I was thinking. I spun around, the question of where he had gotten the gun about to leave my mouth. When I didn't see Jason my smile turned into a frown and I remembered why I was down here in the first place.

"Pull yourself together Jessica. Don't be stupid. He's not here, he's dead, gone, end of story. There's no way he could come back." I reminded myself as I quickly decided to take the gun with me.

_It's not like I have to use it if I have it._ I reassured myself. _Just as a last resort._

I hurried over to my bags and fit my collected gear into them. I rushed over to the row of vehicles and my heart broke when I saw Jason's motorcycle standing among them. I walked over and could see Jason sitting on it beckoning me to join him. I just stood there frozen, staring at him as a tear rolled down my cheek and dripped onto the floor sending a small _plop_ echoing through the cave. I blinked and slowly shook my head. When I opened my eyes again, the image of Jason was gone but the empty feeling in me still lingered.

I solemnly strapped my belongings onto the bike and got onto it myself. I didn't bother holding in the tears threatening to fall. I held a grim expression as I revved the engine and drove off.

Jason might have left me, but he didn't leave me stranded and helpless. He taught me just enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dick woke up to the faint sound of an engine starting. It wasn't like he was sleeping all that well anyways. He quickly pulled a shirt on over his head and left his room. He knew the engine's sounds were coming from the Batcave and guessed that Bruce was up to something reckless.

He quickly made his way down into the cave only to see the kicked up dust from a fleeing vehicle begin to settle back onto the floor. Dick wouldn't have been too worried by the scene except for the fact that the Batcar was still parked and Jason's motorcycle had been driven off. He had a feeling that Bruce wouldn't have picked the motorcycle over his own car and ran back up into the manor. When he reached his sister's door he flung it open and yelled for Bruce.

Bruce appeared by his side a moment later followed closely by Alfred.

"Oh dear…" Alfred muttered.

Bruce furrowed his brow at the condition Jessica's room was in. drawers were open and empty, clothing was discarded all over furniture and the whole scene was lacking one important thing.

"Jessica's gone"


End file.
